


find me defenseless

by Quagswagging



Series: Codename 'Excel' [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Charles is Seb's nephew and a Disaster (tm), Crack, Falling In Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Professors, Self-Indulgent, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Professor Lewis Hamiltonknowshe shouldn't be enamoured with one of his students.But he is.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Max Verstappen
Series: Codename 'Excel' [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912846
Comments: 23
Kudos: 94





	find me defenseless

**Author's Note:**

> I had like a 12000 word slow burn fic planned out for this but it wasn't turning out the way I liked. So instead, I wrote this, lol.
> 
> They are all working for biology departments because that's the only thing I have experience with hehe.
> 
> Might write more for this verse, they are hilarious.

Lewis should have known that opting to teach at the Master’s course would be a mistake. For the longest while, he had been happy enough just doing his research on Marine wildlife Conservation and occasionally giving guest lectures, but after finishing his PhD, he wanted something new. He hadn’t minded teaching the guest lectures before, and although those had all been for bachelor degree students, Lewis figured Master Students would be even easier.

He was wrong.

Yes, the students liked the subjects he gave on conservation biology and about marine and freshwater environments, but they were also little annoying know-it-alls.

Especially Max Verstappen.

He was a smart kid, and Lewis enjoyed reading his essays immensely. In fact, if Lewis could, he would have hired Max to work for him right on the spot.

The only problem?

Max seemed to enjoy doing everything in his power to annoy Lewis as much as he could.

“He is a good kid, I don’t know why you complain so much.” Sebastian, one of the other teachers of the Master’s course and also one of Lewis’s closest friends, muttered with a roll of his eyes. 

“Last week he told me my ass looked good in my new jeans, it’s not exactly appropriate behaviour,” Lewis grumbled, blushing lightly. Seb snorted.

“Oh please, you love those jeans and were probably glad to hear they looked good.” Sebastian said with a shrug. Lewis glared.

“He is a student, _my_ student-” he started. Kimi, the third professor of their Marine Biology course, cleared his throat.

“The kid is 22 years old, he is old enough to decide to want you.” the Finn said simply. Lewis tiredly rubbed a hand over his face.

His friends never were much help anyways.

They were sitting in Lewis’s small office, looking over some of the essays the student’s had sent in. Max’s was brilliant, almost infuriatingly so, and Lewis had read over it twice already to try and find a mistake. 

“All of them are really good.” Sebastian hummed, reading the one from Lando Norris, one of Max’s best friends. 

“Maybe we should make their assignments more difficult.” Lewis mused. “Or give them more in one go.” he added. Kimi, looked up from where he had been napping on the small sofa in the corner of the office

“I’m not reading _more_ essays.” he huffed. Lewis snorted.

“You barely read any of them to start with.” he remarked. “You make Sebastian read your share of the essays too.” he added with a smug smile. Seb grinned.

“He gives a lot in return as well.” he purred, giving Kimi a wink. Lewis pulled a face.

“Oh shut up I don’t want to know about your sex life.” he hissed. Kimi stretched out lazily.

“Why? Because your sex life is practically non-existent?” he purred. Lewis flipped him off and threw the stress ball from his desk against his colleague’s head.

“Just talk to Max, see what he wants. The course is over next week, you’ll have no responsibilities over him anymore.” Sebastian urged Lewis softly. “He is a good guy, and he seems to genuinely like you.” he added, reaching out to squeeze Lewis’s palm.

“Yeah it’s not like he only likes you for your abysmal lectures.” Kimi smirked. 

Lewis threw his second stress ball.

“Says the professor only showing David Attenborough documentaries during his classes.” Lewis grumbled. Kimi shrugged.

“They love it.” he huffed, going back to the files of research data on his lap. 

Kimi was a good researcher, he really was, but it was safe to say he didn’t exactly agree with the fact his contract forced him to give classes too. 

Just then, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“Uncle Seb? Are you in here?” the voice of Charles Leclerc, a young Law student and Seb’s cousin (Lewis still wasn’t sure how the two were related but he had stopped asking questions a long time ago), sounded through the door. Seb sighed a little but sprang to his feet, opening the door to let the young man in. 

“What is it, Charles.” Seb asked. Charles shrugged up a shoulder.

“I am bored.” he sighed dramatically. “Hey Lewis.” he added with a lopsided smile. Lewis raised an eyebrow.

“Nice to see you again.” Lewis greeted the young man. Charles winked at him, before hissing as Sebastian shoved his elbow into the young man’s side.

“I’m hungry, how about we go to eat?” Kimi said, getting up and ruffling Charles’s hair before things could escalate. The young student glared at him but nodded excitedly at the thought of food.

“Are you joining us?” Sebastian asked Lewis, but the Brit shook his head. 

“I need to finish an Excell sheet.” he hummed, “Otherwise Toto won’t let me go on that trip to Brazil later this year.” he sighed. Sebastian patted his shoulder.

“I can bring you some food later.” he decided, before gathering his little haphazard family and finally giving Lewis some peace and quiet. 

But of course, the peace didn’t last too long.

“Professor, can I come in?” a familiar voice sounded from the doorway. Lewis sighed, not looking up from his computer.

“Yes Max, come in.” Lewis muttered. The student made his way inside, sitting down on the other side of Lewis’s desk. Lewis took his time finishing his calculations, before looking up at the student who had been surprisingly patient while waiting for him. 

“What can I help you with?” he asked. Max eyed him curiously, eyes trailing over the older man’s form.

“I had some questions about our exam next week.” he muttered, his eyelashes fluttering slightly. Lewis raised his eyebrow.

“You could have emailed me.” he remarked. Max smiled, a cheeky glint coming to his eyes.

“Then I wouldn’t have been able to annoy you as much.” he purred. Lewis couldn’t help but smile, knowing Max was just teasing him. 

“What questions do you have then?” Lewis asked as Max got out his notebook, the student dragging his chair around the desk to sit down next to Lewis.

“I still don’t quite understand the ocean currents, and what gyres are.” he purred, opening the book at the right place. Lewis frowned a little. Yesterday, when Lewis had asked the class about the exact subject, Max had answered all his questions without any problem.

“What is it you don’t understand about it?” he asked, skimming through the pages. Max shuffled closer, looking at Lewis instead of the book.

“I don’t understand how you still don’t seem to realise I really like you.” he whispered. 

Lewis promptly dropped his pen.

“Max-” he huffed out. “Max, you are my student, I-” he added. Max rolled his eyes, a sulky pout on his face as he slunk back into his chair.

“Only for 1 more week.” Max retorted. “Besides, Sebastian will grade the exams anyways, Charles told me so.” Lewis looked at him, unsure what to do. He had seen the way Max looked at him during the lectures, and it certainly wasn’t the first time a student had had a crush on the young and tattoed professor.

But Max was different. Max was the first to not shy away from Lewis, the first to show he really wanted this. 

And the worst part of it all? Lewis would not be able to say no to those blue eyes.

Max noticed the indecisiveness written all over Lewis’s face and inched closer.

“I’m not doing this for higher grades, we both know I don’t need to.” Max said, slipping off his chair and kneeling in front of Lewis. He was righ, Max was top of the class already. Lewis let the younger man turn his chair so they were facing each other, Max’s hands on Lewis’s thighs as he looked up at the older man. 

“Let me show you, how good I can be for you.” Max whispered, hands undoing Lewis’s belt while his eyes never left the Brit’s face. Lewis swallowed thickly, not even daring to breathe. He groaned when Max pushed his hand into his jeans, palming Lewis’s cock through his boxers.

“Are you shy?” Max purred teasingly, squeezing Lewis’s still soft cock. Lewis frowned and pulled Max up and onto his lap, hands firmly working on the Dutchman’s belt. Max smiled - god he was unfairly pretty when he smiled - and wiggled out of his jeans, breathing shakily as he grinded their crotches together. 

“I’m convinced already if you don’t want to do more.” Lewis ensured the student, not quite liking the hint of hesitance in Max’s eyes. Max glared and firmly shoved his hand into Lewis’s boxers. 

“You talk too much.” he grumbled, stroking Lewis’s cock. Lewis groaned, fingers tugging at Max’s hair a little, before reaching down himself and instead wrapping a hand around both their cocks to push them together. Max gasped, nails digging into Lewis’s shoulder. he did frown a little when he noticed his cock was smaller than Lewis’s, but another swipe from Lewis’s hand was enough to distract him again.

“S-shit…” Max groaned, nuzzling his face in the crook of Lewis’s neck. Lewis loved this softer side of Max, loved how he dared to be vulnerable while he was normally always so smug and arrogant.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Lewis whispered. Max whimpered into his neck, his plush lips pressing soft kisses to Lewis’s throat. Lewis smiled, thumb brushing over the tip of Max’s cock to draw out more of those noises. 

“P-please make me cum, _sir_...” Max whimpered. Lewis groaned, doubling his efforts as he tugged Max’s hair more firmly. Max moaned as he lifted his head away from Lewis’s neck, looking at the older man through lidded eyes.

This was all supposed to be so wrong.

But how could something so wrong feel so right?

“I-I’m gonna-” Max groaned.

“Me too.” Lewis shuddered. Max came first, fingers clawing at Lewis’s shoulders as he spilt all over their hands. Lewis followed soon after, stroking himself through the orgasm even if Max whimpered - getting too sensitive. 

Max sunk further into Lewis’s embrace, head resting on Lewis’s shoulder as the older man reached for the tissue box on his desk, cleaning them up as best he could.

“Get dressed, Max. People might walk in.” Lewis muttered, kissing Max’s temple. Max reluctantly peeled himself off Lewis’s lap, pulling his jeans back on. Lewis sorted himself out as well, before stretching contentedly. 

“Leaving already?” Lewis asked curiously when he saw Max pulling on his coat.

“You seemed concerned people would see.” he grumbled, seeming upset. Lewis reached for his wrist, pulling him closer.

“I just don’t generally like my colleagues seeing me naked.” he chuckled, wrapping an arm around Max’s waist to pull him flush into his chest.

“I don’t get it. Was this a one-time thing or not?” the young man huffed grumpily. Lewis ignored Max’s gruff exterior. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked instead, offering the younger man a soft smile as he gently dragged his thumb over Max’s plump lips. Max blinked, eyes widening, but then nodded eagerly. 

Lewis’s smile widened, his hand curling around Max’s jaw to pull him into a deep kiss. Max kissed back eagerly, arms wrapping around Lewis’s neck. Max’s lips were as soft as they had looked Lewis groaned happily as he licked into the younger man’s mouth. 

A knock at the door made them fly apart, both men looking at the door with wide eyes as Sebastian stepped in, Charles and Kimi two steps behind him. 

“Ah. I did not know ‘Excell’ was a codeword for ‘finally getting a sex life’.” Sebastian said, smiling slightly as he placed a bag with take out food on Lewis’s desk.

“I was helping Max with the exam.” Lewis tried weakly, even though he knew it was no use. Charles popped into the room now too, grinning and high-fiving Max.

“Thanks for helping.” Max muttered at the young Monégasque. Lewis looked back and forth between the two.

“I don’t even want to know.” he decided, gesturing Max closer again and humming when the younger man instantly cuddled into his side.

“Maybe we can try the same plan for me and Professor Ricciardo.” Charles beamed at Max. Kimi snorted from where he was eating out of the takeaway bag (didn’t he just have dinner?), while Sebastian picked up one of Lewis’s stress balls to throw it at Charles’s head. 

“You will do no such thing!” Seb hissed, grabbing his nephews arm. “We’ll leave you two to it.” he grumbled at Lewis and Max, before pulling his disaster child out of the room. Kimi fished out the paper bag of spring rolls out of the takeaway bag, before placing something else on the desk, patting it lightly before sauntering after Charles and Sebastian.

“Did he just leave us condoms?” Max snorted. Lewis laughed, pulling the Dutchman close and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“My friends are a bit of a disaster.” he muttered. Max hummed, drawing Lewis into a proper kiss.

“Just wait until you properly meet mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you think of this fic! Lowkey really enjoy Lewis/Max!  
> Kuddos and Comments more than welcome <3  
> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
